I Hate Kudo Shinichi
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: REPOSTING STORY: A certain someone who is head over heels over Miyano Shiho listed things he hates about Kudo Shinichi.


**Author's Note: REPOSTING STORY: **aise your hand if you have fever! Just woke up and it's around 11pm for four hours, huh? I just have to; I'm hungry and have to take meds again. And well, people have been bugging me to write another oneshot, and well since I don't want to sleep yet, here is your one shot, people. I'm too lazy to start writing the next chaptered story. Still enjoying the sembreak, maybe…maybe once my fever is gone.

I made a random character in this story and first time in a guy's POV so sorry if the narrator sounds gay. Un-femme is not my forte.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**I hate Kudo Shinichi**

I, Fukio Daisuke, 17 years of age, a second year high school student of Beika High and the #1 Fan of the Goddess, Miyano Shiho had reasons why I hate Kudo Shinichi. Yes, not all people like or idolize that idiot and good for nothing detective. That guy just irk me to my very core. I mean, come on, ladies I look better than him; with my always gelled back black locks, my pointed face, with freckles across my nose and chinky black eyes adorn with my round thick frame spectacles, I should be hailed as the Most Handsome in our school. Harry Potter with his round glasses, got the hot Ginny Weasley, why couldn't I? To think, I look better than Harry Potter and again, Kudo Shinichi.

Now here am I, inside my room at 8:30 in the evening, about to list down the things I hate about Kudo Shinichi. Especially now, it's official they are now a couple.

000000000

_1. I hate that Kudo Shinichi flirted with __**my**__ Shiho._

I heard Kudo flirting once before they got together. The bastard had confessed his feelings but my dear Shiho turned him down. Who would if you spite some cheesy corny lines to a very serious beautiful lady? Before lunch no less; I know that healthy food is essential for my goddess. I wish she thinks that me, her loyal fan would never do that to her because we BELONG to each other. Yeah, me and Shiho; Fukio Shiho, isn't that good to your ears?

Anyway, the flirting went like this.

"Shiho, do you have a band aid?" Kudo asked,

My beautiful Shiho only raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

"I hurt my knee when I fell for you." Kudo answered with a smug smirk (that, I dare say, would drive many stupid ladies insane) on his face.

My Shiho rolled her eyes and walked away.

I only said this in my heart and mind: THAT was supposed to win the Goddess' heart over?

_Please!_

I swore that time, I could feel my victory… but when she turned her back to him and saw a slight pink on my Shiho's indifferent face after that bastard tried to win her over a cheesy line he must read off an elementary magazine, I knew I would be doomed.

I hate Kudo. I hate Kudo. I hate Kudo.

000000000

_2. I hate that Kudo Shinichi broke my previous crush's heart, Mouri Ran._

Who the hell in his right mind would turn Mouri Ran down for Pete's sake? Just look at her sweet smile and gentle face and I heard she has a great body, maybe not the level of my Goddess Shiho but still, sexy lady will always be a sexy lady. Real men cannot resist those. Yeah, that stupid and asexual Kudo Shinichi did anyway. They've been together ever since they were kids, everyone expected them to be together, marry and have 12 sickeningly good looking kids! Why does he have to turn her eyes to _my_ Shiho?!

It was raining outside when Kudo and that other detective from Osaka hang out in the nearby café from Kudo's house. I heard that he's just dropping by before he went back to Osaka. I happen to be sitting behind them when this tanned dude talked to Kudo.

"Oi, Kudo… I heard from Kazuha that neechan called her, crying. What in the world did you do this time?"

"_Neechan? Who is this neechan?"_ I mentally asked.

Kudo sighed. "So, that's why Sonoko slapped the hell out of me yesterday."

Oh, her. Mouri Ran.

Hattori Heiji said nothing, so Kudo added. "And Mikiyo-san broke my ribs."

"Mikiyo?" Hattori asked.

"Oh, right… Ran has this group of…uh, girlfriends in school and Mikiyo is a Taekwondo black belt."

Hattori hissed in what supposed to be from pain.

At first, I asked myself, _"What did this jerk do to Ran-san?!"_

Kudo ran his fingers through his raven hair. "We've been together since middle school, and I think this is the first time I saw Mikiyo-san angry…"

"What did you expect? You broke her friend's heart." Hattori said.

Kudo just chuckled. The nerve of this guy, chuckling after he made Ran cry!

"You are not here, ordered by Kazuha, to beat the hell out me, right?"

"Pfft, yeah right… Let the girls handle their problem" Hattori shrugged.

Kudo sipped his coffee in response.

"Though, a punch on the stomach won't hurt." Hattori added and grinned. Kudo just had to glare at his tanned friend.

"Che. You know I had to."

Hattori's grinned grew even wider. "Miyano-san"

Kudo sighed. "I'm in love with her; I know it and I don't know what to do. Consulting elementary students how to confess to a girl didn't help at all. That line was just plain corny."

Hattori laughed at this.

My brain had processed it.

Okay, I heard his cheesy line the other day but…still… hearing it from him…Kudo was in love with my princess and he turned my other princess down. That was too much for me. First, he rejected the sweetest girl I've ever met and then now he wanted to win over the most beautiful girl I've ever loved? I had enough!

"MAYBE I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!"

Ok, what was that yell?

I didn't realize it was me who stood from where I was sitting and shouted at the two confused males.

"Fukio-san?" Kudo asked. I just had to run away from there. I didn't care that it was raining heavily outside.

Damn.

00000000

_3. I hate that Kudo Shinichi looks at my Shiho THAT way._

Who knows what Kudo is thinking about when he gazes at my Shiho, right? He is a man. Are you a man? If you are, you must get my point here, right? If you aren't, why don't you asked your brother, your father or your boyfriend. But if you are free, how about a date with me tonight, baby?

Who am I kidding? I only love Miyano Shiho. I couldn't do that to her. She might get angry at me.

It was the day that I had been waiting for eternity, the day when my princess finally and calmly snapped at Kudo. Again, this happened before lunch and they were back at the spot where Kudo failed to ask her out with a cheesy line. A serious looking Shiho, followed by a bored looking yet pouting Kudo Shinichi. I knew this was going to be a terrible fight, I always follow my Queen every lunch, I hid behind a tree, to overhear everything.

"Kudo-kun, don't you get it? You belong to Mouri-san. We can't be together, you love her not me. So, _please_ stop putting love letters on my locker." My princess said, glaring at him.

I watched as Kudo gazed at Shiho's beautiful eyes.

Shiho kept talking on how Ran and he belong together, how she hated it when Kudo send her sweet messages, how she thought Kudo would want to be with Ran and she kept on talking on, and on, and on without noticing that Kudo was not listening to her.

I kept watching the bastard's eyes as their gaze moved from her eyes to her soft lips, to the area where my princess' shoulder meets her neck, to her shoulder length hair, then to her eyes again.

What was that with that longing expression his pathetic face?

"Kudo, were you even listening?"

Kudo was silent before answering, "No."

My princess muttered something like she was wasting her time before walking away.

I seethed and whispered shouted more to myself. "What was that look you gave to my princess?! Pervert!"

I followed him after that, we still have time for out afternoon classes starts. I followed him to the shower room and guess what, I think he's taking a nice cold shower, and there are no steams if he was taking a hot shower (I knew it!).

I went out and was glad at my apparent new information. Who could have thought that Kudo Shinichi can get turned on just by looking? And there was a rumor before that he can be pretty dense. Maybe my princess doesn't like pervert guys? Well, who likes them anyway?

00000000

_4. I hate that Kudo is blessed with unfairly, ridiculously, good looks (according to women). GOD, WHY DO YOU HATE ME?_

It was now official, after that talk Kudo had with Hattori Heiji in café, he asked Miyano Shiho again and this time as I heard it, he booked the whole restaurant for them and ask her out and guess, what, she agreed. I was sulking for a day now and was in heaven when I wandered along and I found Ran and her female friends having a small picnic at Beika Park. Hey, maybe one of them, especially Ran would go out with me. I eyed them one by one. Mikiyo, Honoka, Ryo, Sonoko and of course, Ran. They were all so pretty! Look at them all! Angels of the modern day!

I ran to them. I literally ran to them.

"-come on, you guys! Don't get me wrong, but Kudo Shinichi is a good catch!" Honoka said. "Handsome, obviously, smart, too..."

Then I stopped running.

Damn it.

"His body. Does he work out?" Ryo commented.

"Shinichi…Shinichi is different. He's always there when you need him, like a…knight in shining armor." That was Ran. MY Ran.

Damn it. Damn it.

"Oh come on! It is Kudo! What do you all see in him anyway? He is a grumpy brat, nothing more!" Sonoko scowled. Oh, I love you Suzuki Heiress. I love you.

"I think he is scary, you know, with his serious face…but…" Mikiyo blushed hard.

"He is hot. Period." Honoka said. "But… he only sees Miyano Shiho."

"Okay, so the question is, what kind of girl doesn't want to jump him?" the hot tanned-girl Ryo, whom I found not really that hot anymore, concluded; averting the topic of Kudo and my princess in front of Ran.

DAMN IT.

I had to calm myself with a simple thought that they were all just girls, humans. Kudo might have better looks compared to his idiotic friends so it was kind of natural if they all are ogling him, but…

Shiho wasn't dating Kudo because of his good looks, right? RIGHT? RIGHT?

But then... that time when I finally got the courage to asked Shiho why she was in love with the asshole, I got my 1000th heart break.

"Mi—Miyano-san?" I called.

"Yes?"

My princess wasn't giving me a full attention as her eyes kept watching Kudo play soccer during P.E. and kicking other team's asses. Sports Festival is coming near so they have to train a lot. Kudo, instead of wearing the prescribed P.E. uniform, wore the soccer uniform given by his favorite soccer player. (Although, I was pretty sure the reason why he wore that was only to show off. Arrogant prick!)

Anyway, I hated that there were some kind of awe in those cerulean eyes! Why would she look at Kudo, who was playing and showing off-ly (I couldn't even form a proper word!) in such admiration?

I just had to ask again. "Mi-Miyano-san, why are you even in love with that guy?"

I thought I was going to die when she looked at me with her eyes, not by its beauty because of her indifference and to be honest, I'm afraid to approached let alone talk to her before, but after a minute I was in cloud 9 for Miyano Shiho, graced me with her smile, though small, still it is a smile.

"Who wouldn't fall in love with that idiot in that soccer outfit?" Miyano Shiho replied, jerking her

thumb to where Kudo was playing in his soccer outfit.

The next day, I went to the sewing club in school.

"Hey! I need you to sew me a soccer uniform too just like Kudo Shinichi's!"

0000000

_5. I hate that Kudo Shinichi's mother is already planning her son's and Miyano Shiho's wedding._

I went to this newly opened French Restaurant with my family in our neighborhood and just my luck Kudo and his family along with Miyano Shiho and some fat old geezer was there too, and their table was next to ours. They didn't seem to notice me, so I just listened to their conversation.

"So, Shin-chan…when is the wedding?" His mom asked, giggling in the process. Kudo turned beat red while Shiho just sipped her wine silently.

"Mom, what the hell are you talking about?" Kudo hissed at her. His father smiled inwardly and that old geezer laughed.

"Oh come on, Shin-chan! I know you two will end in a church anyway! Just tell me when…" His mom whined and pouted when his son ignored her. She turned her attention to Shiho.

"How about you, Shiho-chan? When do you want your wedding to happen?" She asked at the gracefully eating girl. She looked at her for a while then turned to Kudo and grinned before replying.

"After graduation." She said. What? After grad—That's only like a year away! Kudo's eyes bulged out if its socket as his father congratulated him.

"Congratulations, son."

"Wha—I haven't even proposed yet!" Kudo exclaimed and now glaring at his girlfriend of one week. So, Shiho is just playing with him but that only means she do have plan to marry him someday, right?

"Oh, shush, Shin-chan! Now, Shiho-chan, what color for your theme?"

"Red"

"Roses, Carnation or Tulips?"

"White Lilies."

"Maggie Sottero or Vera Wang?"

"Vera Wang."

Kudo's mother's eyes twinkled before asking her next question.

"Where's and how long is the honeymoon?

"Paris…One month."

For a month? Okay… this is too much. Next thing I know, my vision turned black at the information and apparently. I fainted.

Yes, definitely I hate Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's already 3AM here? Got to go now and sleep, my head is well pounding again,and I think I can hit 39°C for my fever later. Sucks to be sick and suck the cold weather. I can't believe there's a storm here just two months away from Christmas. It's not even the rainy season. Rate and Review.


End file.
